


Just a Quickie

by VeeMatheson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi only gets mentiioned, Bokuto is a Himbo, Bokuto loves dirty talk, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spit Kink, Top Bokuto Koutarou, but also get laid, but trust me its there, dom! Bokuto, he just doesn’t seem it in this fic, muscular, no beta we die like daichi, reader just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeMatheson/pseuds/VeeMatheson
Summary: You frowned and tried to close your eyes, convincing yourself to try and sleep again. It was bad enough you got woken up by him leaving for early morning practices. You settled into his arms, waiting for sleep to take you back. The effort to put distance between you two would probably only make it harder to fall back asleep, you rationalized.“Nnnnn.” Bokuto pressed his mouth to the back of your neck. A shiver traveled down your spine, dragging you farther from sleep. His lips lingered at your nape, his breath hot on your skin. You had thought he was just asleep, but apparently, you were wrong.God Dammit.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Just a Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto x Reader, as a gift for my good friend Cryiic! We both love Bokuto so I had to write her something. Happy Valentine’s Day!
> 
> I have not written some smut in a hot minute so I hope its good! Let me know :’)
> 
> For the sake of this fic and all you sinners Bokuto is already a college student in this. Everyone is an ADULT so they’re allowed to do adult things. >:(

Something pulled you back, gently rousing you from your sleep. Letting your eyelids drift open, you let out a soft groan in protest, realizing it definitely wasn’t morning yet.

Bokuto’s arms tightened around you again and you elbowed him a bit, earning a groan in response. He had a tendency to become restless in his sleep, and while it normally didn’t bother you much, you did not appreciate being woken up before dawn. Not when you had been working on your studies all night. It couldn’t be much more past 2 am, but you couldn’t find the courage to confirm the time by checking your phone.

Turning your face into the pillow, you let out a hoarse whisper. “Bo, cut it out,”

Bokuto shifted, dragging you back against his broad chest, his warmth enveloping you. “Mnnn.”

Normally you’d be more than happy with the interrupted sleep. Your boyfriend was adorable when he was sleepy.

You frowned and tried to close your eyes, convincing yourself to try and sleep again. It was bad enough you got woken up by him leaving for early morning practices. You settled into his arms, waiting for sleep to take you back. The effort to put distance between you two would probably only make it harder to fall back asleep, you rationalized.

“Nnnnn.” Bokuto pressed his mouth to the back of your neck. A shiver traveled down your spine, dragging you farther from sleep. His lips lingered at your nape, his breath hot on your skin. You had thought he was just asleep, but apparently, you were wrong.

 _God Dammit_.

“Bokuto.”

“Hm.” He grunted, pressing his hips into your backside. You felt your stomach flutter at the feeling of his erection against your backside. You groaned unintentionally- not out of arousal, but out of the acknowledgement that you might not be going back to sleep.

...Maybe out of arousal.

“Bokuto, go back to sleep.” You _really_ needed sleep.

He sleepily rutted against you again, he mouth lazily trailing to the shell of your ear. “Mnnn, don’ wanna...” He moved a hand down your side and pulled your hips back against his. Your stomach fluttered, heat filling your limbs and face. He always had this affect on you. He always had this affect, no matter if you were sleepy, or annoyed, or angry. He could make your body respond in ways you didn’t want it to.

_Fuck_.

You buried your face into your pillow, not even trying to stop him. Maybe a quick fuck would help you sleep. You sighed as his other hand came up to fondle your breast.

Yeah, help you sleep. _That was fine right?_ Just really quick. It didn’t have to take as long as usual. Bokuto was an animal in bed, and maybe it was all the sports but god _damn_ did he have stamina. Way more than you were used to from past partners, and certainly he had more stamina than you did.

Pressing back against him, you leaned your head back to give him better access to your neck.

 _Just a quickie_.

Bokuto lazily latched onto your neck, his tongue pressing into your skin as his hand wandered forward on your thighs. It felt like his tongue was touching fire to your skin.

“Why’re you alwaysh so cute,” His words were slightly jumbled from sleep, his voice a bit gruff. You shivered against him, already feeling the tell-tale flutter in your stomach that this is exactly what your body wanted. 

“Bo, just a quickie, okay?” You hoped saying it would make it happen. You turned over and brushed your mouth against his, moaning into the kiss as he depended it. His tongue pressed into your mouth confidently, leaving any more words to die in your throat. Dragging his hand down your side, he blindly felt his way to your hips.

His fingers brushed against the outside of your underwear, the friction making your squirm.He pressed a finger gently to your clothed entrance, smiling into the kiss when he found what he was looking for.

“ _Wet_.” He breathed against your mouth. His cocky grin grew as you ground your hips into his hand.

Apparently that was all it took to wake Bokuto up enough to be coherent. He brushed his other hand up your neck, and towards your mouth, pushing his thumb past your lips. Entranced, he watched as your lips closed around his digit, your tongue swirling over him. He groaned and bucked his hips. If you could keep up this behavior, you thought it might be easy to make this a quick fuck like you wanted.

Bokuto had other plans though.

He pushed you onto your back, caging you to the bed with his large body. He pushed your clothing aside and grazed a finger over your slit, eyes locked on your face as your whole body shuddered and moaned from the contact. 

“Baby, why would you just want a quickie?” He leaned down and laved his tongue against your neck, pleased with the breathy ooh’s and ah’s you let out. “Don’t you like it when I fuck you? Why would you want it to be over fast?” He dipped a finger into your sex without warning, and you could feel his grin against your throat.

He eased his finger into you, slowly. Whining, your hand found purchase on his bicep, urging him silently to continue faster. Bokuto pretended not to notice. “If you want it to be over quick, I could just finger fuck you,” His voice was dangerously low, luring you straight into the tigers den. He slipped another finger in, causing you to groan. “I know you’ll never feel completely satisfied with just this though.”

You moaned and tossed your head to the side, half contemplating on whether you would actually be okay with ending things at finger fucking. You barely had time to think about it, Bokuto dragging your thoughts back to him as his fingers only moved shallowly. He tilted his head when a new whine escaped your throat. The thrusts of his fingers were annoyingly shallow. His fingers didn’t go deep enough, or fast enough- and you knew he was doing it on purpose.

“I thought you wanted just a quickie though?”

You shot him a heated glare, and he laughed. “Alright, alright,” He removed his fingers from you, bringing them up to his mouth and cleaning them off. The sight never failed to make your stomach flip. “I guess we’ll just have to use something other than fingers, huh?”

Situating himself between your legs, Bokuto shed his boxers and started removing yours as well. You caught yourself eyeing his erection, once again intimidated by the size. The volleyball player was big in all areas- he had broad shoulders, muscles, height- hell even his hairstyle was on the bigger side. But every time you saw his cock you started to doubt all over again whether you could take it.

Bokuto lowered himself to the bed, dragging you by the hips down to his mouth. You let out a surprised squeak as his mouth found your core, and he started eating you out like it was his last meal. His tongue lapped a stripe up your center, stopping to trace circles around your clit. You gasped and your hands immediately buried themselves in his hair, pulling at his dyed grey and black locks.

His groan was a pleasant vibration against you, making you toss your head back against the pillows. You could feel the heat pooling in your stomach, a spring coiling tighter and tighter as Bokuto worked to bring you to your first orgasm of the night. He was such a loving boyfriend, always making sure to get you off again and again, far before he would even begin pleasuring himself...

Your eyes shot open. It shouldn’t be again and again tonight. _You just needed once, and so did he_. You yanked gently at his hair, trying to queue him to stop. Looking down your stomach, your eyes locked with his, and your heart nearly stopped in it’s tracks at the sight. Your muscular boyfriend was buried between your legs, his golden eyes lidded and staring into yours as you felt his tongue fuck into you over and over. Your hands buried into his hair, which hung loosely into his forehead and between your fingers. _God he looked good._

You whined and pulled gently again. You had to be careful, or else you were going to forget what you had set out to do.

Bokuto released your cunt from his mouth and climbed up your body, quickly finding your mouth in a hot kiss. You could taste yourself on him, making your head swim. His tongue swiped and probed inside of your mouth, leaving your breathless when he pulled away.

Sitting back, he held your legs apart and gazed at his handiwork. He held your legs apart a few moments longer than you expected, and then he brought his hooded gaze up to your face. You found yourself staring at his cock, which standing proudly between both of your legs, twitching and swollen.

He spit into his hand and ran it along the length of his erection, watching you eye him like a hungry dog. His voice dragged you away from your thoughts.

“Akaashi told me I should do this next time,” He grabbed the back of your thighs, a wicked grin splitting Bokuto’s face, as he pressed your legs closer to your shoulders, “He said it’d make you feel really good.”

You squirmed, slightly uncomfortable with both the exposure and mention of Akaashi in bed. You were going to kill Akaashi for telling him to use a mating press. “Bo, s-stop,”

His eyes raked down your body, clearly pleased with the view. A grin broke out across his pretty face.

“I don’t think I want to.”

He lined himself up with your entrance, holding your legs in place with only one of his muscular arms. You almost hated that you were at his mercy right now. _Almost_. But god _damn_ was he pretty when he was above you.

“Baby, say you want it.” He ran the thumb that was holding his cock along your folds, admiring the way they twitched at the contact. He pulled aside one of your lips, admiring the amount of slick growing for him. You whined at the contact, wanting nothing more than for him to slam himself into you. _Slam that delicious cock right into your sex._ God you needed him.

Your face was flushed red. “I-I want it...”

Bokuto leaned into you, not quite letting himself slip inside yet. He was torturing you. “You’re going to have to speak louder than that.” His voice was low, breathy, and it drove you crazy.

He let his tip just barely breach you, watching with pleasure as you squirmed under his hold. “I need to know if all this wetness is for me-“

“I want you! I want you to fuck me, please-“

He leaned back, rubbing his cock along your slit once for good measure, collecting your slick along his tip. “I’m glad we can agree-“ And he sunk into you, not pausing to give you time to adjust.

He filled you up so deliciously that you were sure your head went empty for a moment. You could feel every throb, every twitch from his dick. You felt yourself squeeze around him, sighing at the deliciously full feeling.

Pausing, Bokuto shuddered, letting himself still for a moment once he was fully sheathed. His dick twitched once, pressing into you in such a way that left you breathless.

“Shit baby,” He grunted, dragging himself out slowly, eyes fixed on the place where you connected. “We’re going to need to do this position more often.”

You felt a silent scream build in your throat as Bokuto slammed his cock into you, no longer taking his time. Your vision blanked, your body not quite ready for the forceful intrusion. His thrusts were unforgiving, and having your knees pressed back to your chest gave him full access. He pressed your thighs further back, smiling as you moaned and cried out his name.

“Yeah? You like the feeling of me fucking you senseless?”

He pistoned into you a bit more forcefully, barking out a small laugh when you started to whine. “Don’t tell me you can’t handle your own boyfriends cock,” His thrusts were deep enough to bump your cervix, your eyes watering at the increasing pleasure. _Fuck, it was so good. He was so good_. You could feel yourself already rapidly approaching your end.

Leaning up, he grabbed your jaw and coaxed your mouth open, spitting into it, watching with glee as you dutifully swallowed without being told to.

“That’s my baby.” A hard thrust. You bit back a whiny sob. “You really do love everything I do to you, huh?”

“Bo- Bo- oh god please, pleaseplease-“

He dragged your body by the hips back to meet his, letting your legs fall out of the mating press- you could tell that your muscles were already sore from the forced position but couldn’t care less while you were full of his cockcockcock. His thrusting was almost mechanical with how steady he was able to keep his timing, even with moving your around.

Bokuto dragged one of your hands to your stomach, pressing your palm into it. You could feel it bulge slightly from each thrust he drove into you. He didn’t lessen his pace in the slightest, pounding into you with such force that your head was spinning. God, you were so close. _So sososososo close._

“You feel that baby? You feel how much I’m filling you right now?”

Reaching up, he wiped a tear off your cheek. _Had you been crying_? The fucking he was giving you didn’t let you think about it for too long. “I want to fill you up so bad. I want you to take my dick and all my seed, I want to _**ruin**_ you for other men...” His thrusts were becoming a bit more forceful, leaving you in choked sobs.

“Do you want that? Do you want me to fill you with my come baby?” His hands on your hips kept you in place while he used you to pleasure himself.

You felt yourself nodding, blabbering about how much you loved his thick cock. Your vision was already spinning. It wasn’t far away, and at the rate it was going Bokuto was about to throw you off the cliff and into the deep end of a life-ending orgasm. God, _You were so close_. “Please let me come Bokuto, please god, I want you to come, please god fill meeee-“

Grinning, his thrusts picked up the pace. “Yeah? You want me to get you fucking pregnant? You want me to fuck a baby right into that little body of yours?”

“Godpleasepleaseplease-“

Your vision went white as you came hard around his cock. You’re voice got caught in your throat in a strangled cry- you were just barely aware of Bokuto fucking your through your orgasm, his pace never relenting for even a moment.

The ecstasy that washed over you left you feeling overly sensitive, whining loudly as your boyfriend continued to fuck into you. Without being given the time to settle in the afterglow, your body was already responding to his thrusting and the sensation was leaving you light headed. You groaned and reached up, your hand landing weakly against his abs.

“Shhh,” He reached over and pushed some hair off your forehead, which was slick with sweat. He gave you a sweet smile while he continued to fuck your over-stimulated cunt. “We’re not done yet. I said I was going to ruin you, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this was good, I feel kinda out of practice.


End file.
